Eureka Seven
by Chris peterson1
Summary: this is after the 50th episode they are already on the gekko and something strange happens them and a boy from a diffrent world now they will go on another adventure with this boy to save him and the nirvash A/Nname of this story will change in the future when i get a better idea for a name
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm a 15 year old boy named Chris I live In Lewiston Maine one day I was walking down the road when I saw something glowing green I walked over to where it was and I looked like a green box with data flowing through it I went to pick it up and my whole body felt like it was on fire I yelled in agony and passed out the last thing I remember is people yelling at me and collapsing next to a weird looking car

THE GEKKO CREW

On the gecko everyone was in the hanger looking at the nirvash that magically appeared

Eureka} yea it's definitely nirvash he told me he came back to us because he was going to be needed soon

All of a sudden a bright light erupted and when they could see again the saw a 15 year old teen that has blonde hair and blue eyes yelling in agony falling off of the nirvash then a surprise to all the crew his hair and eyes changed color his hair became blue like Eureka's and his eyes purple like Eureka's

Holland} hey who are you and how did you get in here

Talho} Holland he just passed out

They brought him to Mischa and restrained him to the bed after 2 hours he woke up

Chris} help someone HELP!

Mischa} its ok you are safe no one is going to hurt you it's just a precaution

Chris started to struggle against his restraints when Holland walked in he struggled harder in fear

Holland} calm down kid I'm not here to hurt you I just want to know how you got here and why your hair and eyes changed color

This seemed to calm him down a little bit

Chris} my hair and eyes can I get a mirror

They hand him a small hand held mirror and he shows a look of surprise

Chris} I don't know why they changed color but they remind me of an anime character eureka

As Chris was saying this Renton and eureka walked in to see how the kid was doing they also heard what he said

Renton} how do you know her name

Chris} wait her name is eureka

Eureka} yes I'm eureka now answer him and tell me what you were doing on the nirvash

Chris was thinking to himself eureka and nirvash no it can't be a coincidence for those to name and the way she looks he decided to try something

Chris} refboarding

Renton} don't try to change the topic answer the question

This struck a chord in Chris as he realized where he was

Chris} no but that's impossible you guys a people in a anime I watch this can't be real but it does explain somethings to me like who you four are eureka is a coralian that pilots the nirvash with Renton who grew up in bellforest with his grandfather axel Thurston a mechanic you must be Holland the leader of the gecko and you Mischa the doctor on board the gecko ….the last thing I remember was walking down the road when I say a green glow I walked over to it and it looked sort of like a compact drive I picked it up and then the pain started everywhere on my body and then the last thing I saw was people yelling at me and a weird looking car witch now I'm guessing was the nirvash

When he said that surprise crossed everyone's face in the room

Holland} so you're not from this world where you are from we are anime characters

Chris} yes that's right now can you untie

Eureka} why should we believe you?

Chris} because I just said a lot of information about the three of you and I can prove it

Renton} how

Chris} untie my hands I know for a fact Holland has a side arm on him have him keep it trained on my if you don't trust me

Holland pulled out his pistol and kept it aimed at Chris as Renton untied hi after he was untied he went into his pocket saying it was not a weapon he slowly pulled out his phone and showed Renton a clip of the anime with them fighting in the nirvash alongside the devilfish that Holland was piloting

Chris} now do you believe me and am I trusted now

Holland} well you have the evidence right there about the anime bit

Renton} so you really did get here by some freak accident

Holland put the gun away as they finished untying him Holland went to tell the others the news while Mischa took a vile of his blood and compared it to Eureka's to find that they matched in quality's that made them up as brother and sister

Eureka} how could we be family I'm not human

Mischa} that transformation might have had something to do with it

Chris} so I'm related to her does that make me a {Mischa} a coralian yes it does

Chris} but how I was born a human

Holland} well for now you are staying with us eureka I'm moving you to room with Renton Chris you get her old room

Eureka} ok let's go then

Chris} lead the way

They leave the medical wing and go to Eureka's room they move her stuff to Renton's room and Chris stays in her old room to get some sleep after a few hours he wakes up with a yell from a nightmare after he gets some water he goes back to sleep

ON THE BRIDGE

Talho} so he came from a different world and we are characters in some movie and he is related to eureka.

Holland} that about sums it up

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Giget} Holland we are being boarded 3 contacts ok get Renton and eureka safe IL go make sure Chris is safe and take care of the borders

WITH CHRIS

Chris woke up from pounding on his door when people walked in with guns and dragged him to the hanger and sent a video to the ship with Chris at gunpoint telling them to bring all the crew aboard the gecko to the hanger once they all got there they started talking about how they were going to kill everyone aboard the gecko starting with eureka they went to aim a gun at her when Chris saw a chance the man with a gun on him was looking away he quickly grabbed the gun and nailed him in the gut the one that was about to shot eureka turned and shot 3 rounds at Chris but Chris used the man as a shield and quickly shot 2 rounds and killed the first one then the third one charged Chris with a knife witch Chris grabbed kneed the man in the gut and stabbed him in the face with all three dead Chris moved away from the three dead bodies and Holland walked up to Chris

Holland} Chris are you ok

Chris}…

Eureka} Chris what's wrong

Chris}….I said I wouldn't kill another man but I just did

Holland} you did what you had to to survive Chris its ok

Chris} no it's not ok I could have disabled them all or not used fatal wound points but I dint I killed the three of them

Eureka} but you did it to protect us its ok you did what you had to

Chris} you guys shouldn't protect me

This caused the crew to have surprised looks

Talho} why not you protected us

Chris} because I've killed innocent people before

Chris looked hurt and depressed

Eureka} I have too Chris you should know that there are ways to make up for it

Holland} why don't you tell us why you killed the innocent people

FLASHBACK

Chris was walking down the sidewalk with his girlfriend amayah and his friends john and Alex when he was pulled to the side and threatened he was told he had to kill his friends in order for his girlfriend to live after his girlfriend got shot in the legs he killed his friends then he was told to kill his girlfriend or he would die and the other 3 will rape and kill her he knew there was only one bullet so he made it easier for his girlfriend making him live with that painful memory forever

ABOARD THE GEKKO

Among the crew you could hear a series of oh my's and my god's Chris was near sobbing throughout the end of the story

Holland} you were really forced to do that

Eureka walked up to Chris and gave him a hug hoping to make him feel better but as she tried to hug him he pushed himself away

Chris} please don't touch me I've hurt enough people

Eureka} you wouldn't hurt me I don't think you would

Eureka walked back up to Chris to hug him again and this time when he went to back away he didn't get anywhere because he was in a corner as she hugged him his sobs got worse as they stood there hugging until the sobs died down slowly to sniffles when he tried to push eureka away she wouldn't budge he tried a little harder but she wouldn't let him go

Chris} hey I'm fine you don't need to keep hugging me

Eureka} I know the pain you feel a little bit I had to kill innocent people also but after a while you learn how to live with it

She let him go and walked back to Renton

Holland} well after all this excitement I'm hungry what about you guys

All the crew agreed and they all went to the dining hall to eat

Holland} hey Chris after we eat come with me back to the hanger I want to show you something

Chris} ok

Eureka} I want Chris closer to me and Renton we can keep him safer if he is closer to us

Holland] well there is a double room I can put you three in if you guys are ok with that.

Chris} really I don't need protection but thank you

Renton} I'm fine with that

Talho} then its settled Chris after we eat grab your stuff and move to the room with them ok

Chris} I don't have any stuff

Holland} well we should go shopping then you will need some clothes and maybe a notebook and a couple pens writing stuff down makes it easier to live with

Chris} thank you guys really

After they finish eating they move Renton and Eureka's stuff to the new room Chris goes down to the hanger to see Holland sitting there with 2 boards

Chris} what are those

Holland} these are refboards everyone on the gekkostate has one except you so I'm giving you one

One of them was dark blue with light blue and a purple stripe and the other was light blue with dark blue around the edge of the board

Holland} also if you want you can repaint it also

Chris} IL take the one with purple and where do I go to paint it

Holland} there is paint in the storage room over there hey IL see you later when we land me and Renton can teach you how to lift

Chris walked to the storage room and grabbed the dark purple paint dark blue light blue and black he painted it dark blue around the edge dark purple on the inside then a black stripe down the middle with 2 racing stripes of light blue inside the black he brought the board to his room and sat it next to his bed then he went to the dining hall to eat no one else was there

THE BRIDGE

Talho} so you want to go where we brought Renton and eureka to lift to teach Chris

Holland} yea that's where I learned to lift and it's a special spot

Eureka} I can help teach him also

Talho} well it's settled then let's goes

WITH CHRIS

After he finished eating he went back to his room and went to bed for the night but yet again after a few hours he was yelling in his sleep eureka and Renton ran in to figure out what was wrong and woke him up

Eureka} Chris are you ok

Chris} yea I'm fine just a bad dream

Renton} what was it about

Chris} my story earlier

After he said that eureka hugged him and told him he will be alright then they all went back to bed

THE NEXT DAY

Chris} this place looks a little familiar oh I know this is where you brought Renton and eureka when you let them borrow the long board right

Holland} yup and now your gonna learn how to lift here where's your board

Chris left saying he would go get it and came back with his board

Giget} wow that looks amazing Chris

Matthieu} wow man you need to teach me how to do that

Chris} it's not that impressive its common sense that those colors go good together

Holland} Chris watch what we do then try it your self

Holland and the others ran for a second then jumped on the boards to ride the wave then Chris tried made it a few feet then he fell

Holland} that's better than most on their first try you ok

Chris} yea I'm fine

Holland} try to use your arms to keep yourself stable while you are in the air

Chris tried again and to everyone's surprise he didn't fall Holland got on to catch up to him

Holland} good job Chris sees it's not hard right

Chris} this is awesome

Eureka and Renton caught up to them and while Chris learned a few simple tricks they all talked till it got dark then they all went back in the gecko to eat and move on from there

Holland} tomorrow we will get you some clothes and anything else you might need after that you will have 35 dollars to yourself to get something you may want

Chris} ok….

Chris wanted to ask if he could go see the nirvash but decide against it Holland noticed his hesitation

Holland} you were about to ask something

Chris} I was gonna ask if I can see the nirvash something in my head is telling me I have to but I don't know why

Eureka and Renton were surprised he asked and so was Holland

Holland} that's not up to me it's up to Renton and eureka

Eureka} I'm fine with it as long as I and Renton can be there with you

Chris} that's fine I just have this felling in the back of my head I have to see the nirvash

After they finish eating the three head down to the hanger to see the nirvash Renton and eureka stood around the edge of the hanger and watched Chris slowly approach the nirvash they watched him curiously wondering what he would do as he approached the nirvash they noticed the nirvash eyes started to glow a little bit Chris cautiously went to put his hand on the side of nirvash but as soon as his hand touched the nirvash he pulled it back because he heard a voice

Nirvash} so it was you that woke me up glad to see my message got to your head

Chris} Renton eureka did you just hear that voice

Eureka & Renton} no we didn't hear anything

Nirvash} only you can hear me right now Chris

Chris} nirvash

Nirvash} yes I'm the one talking to you

Eureka} Chris what's wrong why did you say nirvash

Chris} she is talking to me

Nirvash} Chris someday you will be met with a choice that will either destroy us or save us mine and your life source are linked but for now good bye

The faint glow in its eyes went away

Eureka} what did she say to you Chris?

Chris} she told me that someday I will have to make a choice that would either kill me and her or save me and her but both ways will cost a price and mine and her life force are connected I'm also connected to your life force

This surprised Renton and eureka after that Chris went to his room to go to sleep while Renton and eureka went to the bridge to explain what just happened in the hanger to Holland and talho after answering a few questions they too retired to their bed but not without checking on their young companion first to make sure he is ok.

 **A/N this is my first fanfiction for eureka seven but I will try to update once a week**


	2. Chapter 2

Eureka and Renton were checking on Chris and saw he was sleeping and went to sleep themselfs

Eureka} i wonder what will be in store for us this time

Renton} i dont know Euerka i hope its not too hard on him he seems to have been through a lot like us

WITH CHRIS

I woke up in pain a searing pain shot through my left leg and i cleched my teeth untill they hurt and let out a quiet yell of agony as the pain wouldnt subside i brought my pantleg up to see my leg was very swollen and pale i tried to get up but colapsed in pain now yelling to where the Renton, Eureka, Holland, and Talho could all hear him they came rushing in a few secounds later and after they saw his leg they all grabed him and brought him to mischa when they got there mischa had them put him on a bed

Mischa} everyone out exept Eureka i might need your help

Eureka} ok il stay to help

everyone else left and mischa grabbed a nedel and drew some liquid out of chris's swollen leg and set it aside then drew blood from Eureka and watched her blood heal chris's blood

Mischa} like i thought he needs blood from you to heal he is turning into a coralian like you

Eureka} are you sure thats all he needs is my blood

Mischa} yes i am now quickly let me draw a litttel more blood from you so i can heal his leg then go get the others

after Mischa drew the blood Euerka ran to get the other three while Mischa injected the blood into chris and watched as chris swollen leg became normal again she was putting the stuff away when the 4 returned to the room

Holland} how is he Mischa

Mischa} he's doing better but he and Eureka will need to come in nce a day it seems his body is trying to become coralian and her blood helps to heal him

Renton} he needs her blood once a day is that dangrous at all

Mischa} not if i properly do it it wont be

Chris started wakeing up on the bed and went to get up and step up but once he was on his feet he almost fell but was caught by talho

Chris} thanks"chris mumbled

Talho} your welcome

Chris tried to pull away saying he needed something to eat but as soon as he was supporting himself his left leg gave out and he fell on the floor Holland went over to chris and hefted him to his feet supporting him

Holland} want some help to the kitchen

Chris{ thanks

they all went to the kitchen and set chris at a table and asked him what he would like to eat he wanted cereal after they got him cereal and they all had eaten breakfast Eureka and Renton helped chris back to their place they told chris what Mischa had said about chris's leg and he agreed to go to get a shot once a day chris had been tired from his rough morning so after they talked he went to sleep in his room.


End file.
